I'll Love You Forever?
by Cyroline
Summary: Bella thought after the Volturi were defeated she could settle down to a quiet life with her perfect family. Little did she know there was something far worse than the Volturi.
1. Bella

The characters depicted in this fanfiction are the property of their respective author, (the great) Stephanie Meyer, and while I hope to be an author as amazing as her one day, until then, enjoy this fanfiction, where the characters are my playthings MWAH!

Reviews and comments welcome (even flames).

* * *

**I'll Love You Forever?**

How could life have given me such wonderful blessings? My imperfection, compared with his dazzling perfect perfection... I gazed soulfully at Edward's scintillating, perfect visage. I got lost in the glowing, sun kissed strands of his hair and the golden flecks in his topaz eyes. The sunlight bathed the garden and made our skin sparkle as though there were a thousand tiny diamonds per square inch on our skin. I was attempting to increase the time I could hold that mental shield that had kept Edward out of my mind for so long, wanting him to know every single thing I thought all the time, so he could know just how much I loved him.

Since the Volturi had been defeated, it had become a lot easier to hold the shield away from my mind, but I was still struggling especially when Edward ... well Edward seemed to like it so much every time I did and he was in the vicinity he couldn't keep his hands off me. He would grab me before crashing his perfect lips onto mine, his skin no longer cool to the touch but warm and silky smooth, as though we were humans but in a way no human could comprehend. I wished such kisses and what happened after such kisses could last forever.

But nothing lasts forever.

Even when you live forever.

Renesme walked sedately towards our cottage, hand in hand with Jacob. My love stiffened ever so slightly but relaxed at my touch. His strong but lean thigh twitched under my hand as Jacob and Renesme came closer, I was just so happy to see my perfect family together, so very much in love and (for the most part) peace. Renesme was already so grown up and beautiful, golden locks curled to perfection flowing abundantly from her tiny perfect head. Although she was barely nine months old she looked and acted like a girl of thirteen. She had no need for makeup, her skin didn't so much sparkle as glow luminescently. She radiated light and happiness as she gazed up into Jacob's eyes, a look that spoke volumes, more than a book on their love might tell. I sighed happily thinking that Romeo and Juliet merely seemed infatuated in comparison to these two.

Renesme was perfectly formed and walked so daintily down the garden path, barely level with Jacob's elbow, the golden sunlight turned her hair into a halo of light. Jacob leaned down to whisper something in her ear (though, naturally, I could hear every word said), and she giggled, her face transformed by the radiance of her emotions. I could feel a pulse of happiness as her feelings intensified. Jacob, by the blissful look on his face also felt this spike in her feelings. He was handsome, although not as good looking as my husband, well muscled and tall, with tan skin and long dark hair, I was so glad that Edward and him had reached a truce, however uneasy.

'Mother.' Renesme called, her voice like silver bells. I smiled and got up from the blanket upon which Edward and I had lain. She ran from Jacob into my arms and I buried my nose in her hair, her unique scent, sweeter and fresher than any perfume. Even as a human I would have loved and been able to recognize, in a heartbeat, that glorious smell. Edward joined the embrace, his topaz eyes so hard to read, but still were radiating love under that inscrutable look. When she released me, his perfect, chiselled arm hung over my shoulder. I remained still, revelling in the feeling of being in his arms, the cashmere of his v-neck jumper soft against my face, rejoicing that I was married to him. Eventually he released me gently to sit back down on the blanket, like a statue of Adonis. I joined him with Renesme on my other side, Jacob's arm draped protectively over her shoulders.

'Jacob, how is the pack?' The tension was barely audible in Edward's voice. I flicked a glance at him, his eyes searched for mine and found them, holding my gaze for a second before moving over Renesme to Jacob.

'Fine, no problems since the Volturi left.' Jacob replied lazily, if he sensed the tension in Edward's voice he didn't show it. He met Edward's eyes.

The silence held.

'I'm going hunting.' Edward stood up abruptly. His clothes hugged his figure as if they had been made for him (knowing the Cullens, they probably had), he could easily have been a model, or taken out from a scene in a movie, far removed from normal, imperfect humans. This was the second time in three days, I was confused but didn't question him, he had been a vampire far longer than me and it seemed to be his way of blowing off steam caused by Jacob. Anyway, it gave me a chance to practice holding my shield away. I stood up and held my shield away, trusting the presence of our daughter and Jacob to keep him from taking me into the cottage and make sweet and passionate love to me here and now, not that I would complain or protest all that much. He gave me look as I thought that and kissed me gently on the mouth before speeding off to find Emmet, Jasper and Carlisle for brunch. Even after he left, his smell still lingered, and inhaling deeply I attempted to capture as much of it as I could.

Renesme, Jacob and I chatted for some time after, though I kept glancing towards the house, waiting for that familiar, chiselled body, those perfect cheekbones, those enigmatic amber eyes...

At twilight, I realised that he was probably staying out hunting and would return tomorrow. I had been practicing and had managed to hold the shield away from my mind for a full two hours before tiring, hoping that, wherever he was, he could hear my thoughts, how much I adore him in all his perfection. As I drifted off to a dreamless sleep I wished I could hear him play that beautiful piano piece he wrote me and bask in his glorious scent.

If I had known then what I know now, my sleep would not have been so peaceful.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you want more, please review!


	2. Edward

Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again, (Disclaimer:) I do not own any of these characters, they merely are my minions in this story, they belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

I ran off, rejoicing in the freedom, the feeling of the wind on my face. I ran to the garage, picking the car that made me feel the least inadequate. The fact that it was Alice's was besides the point. She would forgive me, she always did... In fact, she had probably seen and forgiven it months before. The feeling of the plush leather upholstery under my perfectly fitted jeans as I slid into the car was almost erotic and did a lot to ease the tension Jacob and Bella had caused. I sat there, fingers running absentmindedly over the wheel, thinking about everything that had happened since the Volturi.

It wasn't until I leaned on the horn, the obnoxious noise driving all thought from my mind. I attempted to calm myself, but then Bella's thoughts started to seep into my consciousness, like a disease without any respite or cure, her lust and adoration echoing in my mind. I started to get up out of the car, to kiss her into silence before remembering I was meant to be out hunting. I started the car and easily manipulated the clutch, I didn't know why most Americans struggled so much with manual, racing out of the garage, ignoring the speed limit. The hum of the engine brought be once again to a calmer state, Bella's thoughts becoming more and more distant with each second that passed.

Why did I ever get the daft idea into my mind that marrying her would make things better? The silence of her mind always brought me comfort; it intrigued me, mystified me, and I lusted after it. I remember when I wanted her all to myself. I couldn't bear the thought that she would be anyone else's but mine, watching her at every moment to make sure that she was with no one else, wanting to possess every aspect of her.

If I had known then what I know now, I would have given her away to anyone, even that blasted teen wolf boy.

I drove until it was twilight, the forest surrounding road may be threatening to humans but I could hear every snuffle and growl.

Dinner.

I left the car parked in the shadows, stepping out and smelling the fresh, woodland scent. A doe guarded her fawn, but tonight I wasn't interested in a herbivore. I needed the blood of a killer, an animal in its prime, unhindered by anything or anyone... As much of a challenge as an animal could be for my superior strength. A bear tore at the flesh of the deer, no doubt father to the little fawn. My heart beat faster at the smell of his blood, my pupils dilating and my senses sharpening to needle-like precision. My muscles tensed for a millisecond before I sprang, almost lazily at the bear, who was too engrossed in his bloodlust to notice me until it was much too late.

As my teeth tore into his flesh, the blood spurted from the warm body, falling into my mouth, dripping down my face and chin, spilling and spattering onto my clothes. The blood was rich and thick, no true replacement for human blood but it would sate the ever consuming thirst for a short time. Only when his lifeless body was drained did I feel somewhat satiated, and with a sigh I dropped the corpse next to the mess that had once been a deer. I took a deep breath, wiping the blood carelessly off my face with my already soaked sleeve. Alice would make a fuss if she could see me ruin my clothes so carelessly, but she had probably seen it already, months before.

Just like she must have seen what would happen between me and Bella, or Jacob and Renesme.

Now that I had had my fill, there was no reason to stay, but I had already lied to Bella about hunting with Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper... What difference would a little more time make? My mind was filled with thoughts of Jacob with Renesme, my anger simmering quietly as I pictured his arm around her, his happiness at being with her... And of course Bella, overjoyed, does nothing but encourage it, her vapid thoughts filled with them together, the perfect couple, just like us. And already I could picture Bella's simple smiling face, overjoyed at all the blessings life had given her, the perfect life, the perfect husband, the perfect marriage, the perfect daughter with her perfectly infatuated pet... Poor Jacob, to have lusted after Bella, to have wanted her like I did. I longed to tell him the truth about her and Renesme, but why bother? He wouldn't believe anything I said. Maybe a sweet smile and indulgent nod, but no credibility for an old rival, not one word able to sink through his silky ebony tresses and thicker skull into his brain.

I glanced back at the direction of Alice's ferrari, contemplating returning to that house, spending more time with my arms placed rigidly around Bella, thinking of times that seemed like an eternity and a half ago...

Well, I wouldn't be missed for a while longer.

Wishing things would return to the way they had been, I sat under a tree and let nature wash over me until dawn.

* * *

And there you go. Read, review, comment, flame, etc.


	3. 3: Bella

Hi all, here is another chapter for you all to enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the stupendous Stephanie Meyer, I am merely playing with them.

* * *

Sunlight shot through the window hitting me directly in the face, stained green and gold by the leaves of the tree that grew outside our window. I no longer slept as a vampire but I had reached a state as close to sleep as vampires get once night fell, eyes closed, not paying a lot of attention to the rest of the world, thought process slowed down to the point where it barely moved at all. I didn't need to pretend sleep, but the years of human habits still hadn't worn off. Most of my 'dreams' (or as close to them as I got) now focused on Edward. I missed dreaming, it was the one part of being human I missed, the feeling that anything could happen, the freedom of imagination, but now I was a vampire, I could make almost anything happen, even if it wasn't the same. I lay perfectly still, not needing to even breathe, watching the play of light and shadows across my pillow. They were the only way to measure time, I had not concept of it, I did not need to shift to relieve a limb that had fallen asleep, to take a breath, to blink. To humans I might have been a statue, Snow White or Sleeping Beauty, one in her glass coffin, alive but unmoving, the other in her tall tower, asleep for one hundred years yet both had not aged at all, but I had found my Prince Charming before I had become unchanging and beautiful.

Finally, the absence of Edward drove me from his bed, surrounded by his scent; it was torture for him not to be there with me. I decided to visit Alice and Esme since the men were out hunting. I rolled off the bed, still marvelling in my own grace and glided into the walk in closet. Alice kept it stocked with the latest fashions I never would have found, let alone bought, most of the items in the closet. The smell of silk and cashmere filled my nostrils and there was a faint rustling, inaudible to humans, as the slightest breeze from an open window gently stroked the gorgeous garments. I choose an emerald silk summer dress that hugged my curves beautifully and complemented my ivory pale complexion and dark hair perfectly. An elegant silver necklace and matching bracelet completed the look.

I slipped, sylph-like, out of the cottage, catching sight of a vase of wild flowers. Renesme loved flowers and probably had collected the colourful spray, travelling for miles around to find the most perfect blossoms. The smell of wild flowers filled the small cottage, that was the only point of breathing now, to smell things. I wandered up the garden path to the main house, my family's voice reached my ears, they were speaking at a speed that was too fast for humans to pick up, but now I could hear them perfectly, although I was too far away to catch what they were actually saying. The white walls of the house gleamed in the sunlight, almost as bright as a vampire's skin. The flower beds immaculate patches of colour, tended to by Esme's caring, motherly hands. A botanical fortune. The flowers were untouched by Renesme who preferred the wild variety and loved Esme too much to break her heart by picking her beloved blooms. My heightened senses relished the feel of the silk on my bare skin and a cool breeze caressed me.

I caught sight of my perfect, angelic daughter sitting on the steps of the house, wild flowers braided into her silky locks, dressed casually in a white cotton summer dress that stopped just abover her knee, reading a book. I glanced at the title, Northanger Abbey, an Austen book, I had never read. I paused as I reached my daughter, sitting beside her and kissing her forehead.

'Any good?' I asked.

'Yes. It's a social commentary on the facetiousness of social mores in Victorian society and a parody of a gothic novel,' she replied, glancing up from the novel and leaning into me.

I blinked.

'It's a comedy.' she added burrowing her head gently into my chest having set the book aside. I hugged her petite frame, felling not an ounce of softness. Her body was unnaturally hot through the silk of my dress, the only thing that set her aside as a half vampire. I kissed the top of her head, again breathing in her wonderful, sweet smell.

'Do you know where your Aunt Alice is?' I asked, reluctant to untangle myself from her. I rested my chin on the top of her head.

'She's somewhere in the house, mother.' She replied in her musical voice.

Now that I was closer to the house I could distinguish between the voices, I heard Alice talking to Esme and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmet together, not really talking. Suddenly it dawned on me that Jasper and Emmet were back, so Edward must be as well. The fact I couldn't hear him didn't mean anything, if he wasn't breathing and sitting still it would be hard to hear him, and I was still getting used to my heightened vampire senses. I gently untangled myself from my daughter, who picked her book back up and continued reading, and stood up. I resisted the urge to run inside to my beloved husband. I walked slowly into the kitchen. Esme and Alice were sitting at the scrubbed wood table with Jasper leaning against the counter. His scarred features no longer even registered as horrific anymore, and he smiled as I entered the room. Alice and Esme turned to follow his gaze. Alice looked a little peeved as she saw me.

'Your husband took my car. I would like it back in one piece,' she told me as I entered the room. 'But that dress looks fabulous on you, so I'll forgive you, it's so nice to see you finally taking an interest in your appearance.' As she began complementing, she started speeding up until her words started tripping over each other. Esme smiled benevolently and Jasper moved from his position to gently place his hand on her shoulders, shooting an amused look at me.

'Did you have fun hunting?' I asked Jasper. His amused look shifted to bemused before eventually settling on confused.

'Hunt?' He asked quietly. 'The last time I went hunting was with you, a couple of days ago.'

'Oh.' Now I was confused as well. 'Edward said he was going hunting with you, Emmet and Carlisle.' Then I smelled the lack of Edward. The house smelled of him, but it was even weaker than in the cottage, where we now spent the majority of our time. 'Where is he then?' I asked, not really expecting an answer.

'Carlisle's been at the hospital, on call since yesterday morning.' Esme told me gently, her beautiful face serene.

'He isn't in trouble, I would have seen it.' Alice said, mainly to reassure me. But I knew there was an element of truth, she would have seen trouble unless it involved the werewolves and then she would have seen nothing, even if she had looked really hard, but that in itself revealed something. 'He's probably planning something really romantic.' She added conspiratorially with a lusty wink added in for good measure. I smiled, reassured by her behaviour.

Just then I heard the roar of an engine approach the house, I knew that engine, it could only have been Alice's ferrari. Minutes later, the garage door was opened and I could suddenly smell that fresh Edward scent that was so unique to him. I relaxed and sat down at the table, it felt odd not the reach out and eat one of the apples that were in the bowl placed in the middle, but I knew these apples were not real, they were just there to look nice. The kitchen looked like it was the model that was pictured in the catalogue, unlived in, barely real at all.

A beautiful fake.

Little did I know how this much applied to other aspects of my life.

Then Edward entered the kitchen, and with a small cry I ran into his arms and buried my face in his chest, looking up only to snag his lips in a kiss.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

You know what to do, review.


	4. 4: Edward

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Twilight' or the characters contained within, it all belongs to the 'Twilight' queen, Stephanie Meyer. I just manipulate the characters' strings for the purposes of entertainment.

Enjoy.

* * *

Tempting as it was to remain in the forest with nothing but the minds of animals for company, it wouldn't have been possible for me to avoid coming back forever. I trundled back to the ferrari, the blood almost dry, but sticky, a primitive glue. Alice's disapproving face materialised in my mind as I touched the car door handle, a perverse amusement when I sat down behind the wheel, blood clinging to the leather. The engine purred to life, and I began to drive back towards my perfect home, my perfect family, my perfect wife...

Perfect.

Ignoring the speed limit as usual, I took a more scenic route back, avoiding the humans wherever I could. I considered visiting a clothing store, if only to stop Bella or Alice from questioning me about why I had ruined a perfectly good outfit, but decided against it. No doubt impatient Bella would have already gone to visit the house, seen conclusive proof that I had lied to her, so at least the bloody clothes would show her that I had actually been out hunting.

The car pulled in with its muffled roar, like a predator, lethal, but elegant. Well, as elegant as something bright yellow could be, anyway. I could tell Bella was there, knew she would be waiting for me with a kiss and a contented smile, the questions about why I hadn't told her the truth saved until later, or forgotten altogether. I could practically smell her adoration on the air as I closed the car door behind me, pausing only to rub off a bit of the blood from the door, which had stubbornly stayed on. Pushing open the door connecting the garage to the rest of the house, I trod silently, the whole house already knowing that I had returned. As I walked into the kitchen, I had already braced myself for Bella, waiting at the other side of the door to embrace me, kiss me, hold me. Mechanically, I felt my arms moving around her, touching the beautiful silk dress, wondering absentmindedly if it had been her or Alice that had picked it out. Probably Alice. Bella didn't quite have her taste for fashion.

'Miss me?' I asked, the hint of a smile on my lips. I didn't need to hear her answer, of course, I knew she was desperate to spend every second of eternity together, until every last animal was completely drained of its blood.

'Oh, Edward...' She detached herself, looking into my eyes. 'What happened to your clothes?' she asked with an attempted frown. Well, no surprises there, she was bound to ask about them sooner or later.

'I have plenty of other perfectly good clothes. And, failing that, plenty of money for clothes.'

'Those clothes were perfectly good before you went and ruined them,' Alice chimed in with a mock scowl. 'I should know. After all, I picked them myself. C'mon Jasper, let's leave the loving couple alone for a bit.' And with that, she grabbed Jasper's arm and man-handled him out of the room, followed by Esme and her indulgent smiles.

When they were gone, Bella captured my lips again, kissing me passionately, and when she released me, she was smiling. 'You know,' she whispered, her breath tickling my ear. 'You should really change out of those clothes. I'd be happy to help you.'

I twitched.

Bella, luckily, took this as a sign of agreement, and let go of me entirely, the dress moving gently around her. 'I was so worried, when I saw Emmett and Jasper here. I thought something had happened with the Volturi, or...'

It was really tempting to agree that I had had a narrow miss, barely escaped with my life after encountering them, but I resisted.

'No, I'm fine. Although my clothes seemed to have suffered some fatal injuries.' She laughed, and kissed me again.

'Come on, let's go back to the cottage.' She grabbed my hand, the strong grip surprising me, since she still acted helpless without me, just like when she had been human. She wanted protection, needed to be protected from everything and everyone, the entire world was a danger, and I her shield. She could barely walk for a minute without falling down, and I loved being there to pick her up, knowing that she was infatuated with me without having to read it from her mind, knowing that she was mine, knowing that she _knew_ she was mine, and loved it.

As a vampire, she didn't need any protection.

As a vampire, she was just... perfect.

We walked past Esme's botanical masterpieces, Bella waving at Renesme, Renesme looking up with a frown at her mother for having been interrupted from the book, and quickly returning to it after Bella had turned away, laughing and hugging my arm.

The cottage door closed behind us, and Bella let go of me. 'You still didn't say why you weren't with Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle.'

She was being surprisingly persistent today. Usually it would have been enough to kiss her to hear the end of it. Well, at least she wasn't insisting on stripping me. A small blessing.

'I wanted to hunt on my own, but I didn't want you to worry.' The lie slipped out easily, sweet, gullible Bella accepting it all. 'I know, it could have been dangerous, but there weren't any Volturi around, and I'm fine. See? Bear's blood.' I answered her question before she had time to ask it, mind reading unnecessary for knowing what she was thinking as she looked questioningly at the blood on my cashmere shirt. She still hadn't gotten used to telling apart the differences between blood of an animal and my blood, the absolutely precise senses of a vampire still too much for her pathetically human mind.

'Well, alright then,' she said eventually, walking into the next room, her mind attempting to lure me closer.

'I'm going to take a shower, maybe take a leaf out of Renesme's book and read something.' And before she could reply, I had already run off to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. If she wanted to, she could break through it, but she was still too human-minded to do such a thing, and besides, even if she had thought of doing it, she wouldn't, not being stupid enough to not work out that I wanted to be alone.

Sooner or later, I would have to come out.

I couldn't hide forever.

* * *

Well, you know the drill. Read and review.


	5. 5: Bella

Yet another chapter for you to enjoy.

Disclaimer, I do not own anything to do with 'Twilight' (sadly), it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Nor do I own 'The Host' which also belongs to Miss Meyer.

* * *

I had moved after Edward to join him in the shower and maybe have some fun but he shut the finely crafted pine door almost in my face, although was too much of a gentleman to slam it or actually allow it to hit my face. I heard the lock click shut. Maybe he felt a bit ashamed about ruining his gorgeous clothes and staying away from me the whole night. I was just glad that he had returned safe and sound. I moved into the sitting room and sank gracefully onto the sofa, stylish and comfortable but fitting in with the quaint feel of the cottage, one of Alice's choices I was certain. I picked up a book from the side table, 'The Host', I was about halfway through, I had really enjoyed it, such an innovative idea, a love triangle involving two bodies, I wondered how the author had come up with such ideas. As I thumbed through the book trying to find my place I listened to Edward in the shower and the small, familiar sounds he made as he washed himself.

Slowly I felt myself relax.

Getting lost in the familiar sounds and scents.

Edward emerged from the shower and I shifted slightly so I could see him, his lower half was swathed in a fluffy cream towel. His chest was like virgin snow, a beautiful white expanse, the subtle contours of his pecs and abs defined by slight shadows cast by the midday sun that streamed through the window, water droplets sat on his chest, frozen to his cool skin. The book in my hands dropped slightly as my eyes moved up his chest to his face. His wet hair was plastered to his head but he pushed it up out of his liquid gold eyes with his large hands that were both strong and gentle at the same time, I shivered at the thought of those perfect hands on my body, no longer cold as ice. He met my eyes and gave me a small smile, just enough tooth shown between those perfect rose red lips to have me wanting more, before turning around, the towel riding low on his hips and the taught muscles of his back sliding under his skin as he reached for the door of our bedroom and opened it.

I returned to my book but I was to distracted by thoughts of my perfect husband to read, words blurred together into meaningless pictograms as I studied the same paragraph three times trying to string together a meaning. I was still struggling on that paragraph when Edward returned, clad only in a pair of jeans, they hugged his slim hips riding low like that towel, not low enough in my opinion but I would live. He kissed me gently on the lips.

'I'm sorry about worrying you.' He apologised quietly, sincerely. I smiled up at him, forgiving him instantly. He sat next to me and I curled up into his body. With one arm around me, his fingers running distractedly and distractingly through my hair he picked up 'Romeo and Juliet' thumbing to the Queen Mab speech. 'Mercutio really is an interesting character.' he muttered to me, his eyes moving quickly over the page.

'Yes, but I identify more with Juliet.' I replied, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

His neck twitched.

'Let's just enjoy reading together.' He replied gently, kissing my forehead before returning to his book. He didn't seem to realise how difficult he was making it to read for me, the feeling of his hard muscles pressed against my body, his perfect scent the only thing in my nostrils, the quiet sound of his breathing, although it wasn't necessary for him to breathe. I didn't need to read though, the plot wasn't as enrapturing as my perfect husband. I snuggled close to him.

Perfect.

We stayed like that until twilight came upon our beautiful cottage, I don't think I ever got past that paragraph, I was just content to lay in Edward's arms. I think he must have read the whole play. Finally he got up and stretched, lithe and cat like.

'Let's go up to the house, try and find Renesme' He held out a hand which I took.

He pulled me gently from the sofa before releasing my hand and walking to the door, his gait and infinitely more grace than I could muster, whatever he said. I followed him without a word, something I would do into hell and back. He was my Prince Charming, handsome, chivalrous, perfect really, no longer distant or cold like he was at first. We walked up to the house and as studied the back of his head, even that was beautiful, his russet hair grazing the top of his collar, never styled but never a hair out of place.

The sunset stained the house with pink and gold hues against the almost black grass. The sounds of cheery chatter reached us and I smiled. As I followed Edward into the house I left his side and joined Alice, Esme, Rosalie and Renesme in the kitchen, they were all admiring Renesme's new dress. Rosalie had bought it while shopping. It was pale pink with white lace and gold detaling. It was beautiful.

'Go try it on.' I urged her. 'Jacob and your father will love it.' She ran upstairs to try it on. 'Thank you Rosalie, it's beautiful.' Rosalie nodded and gave me a tiny smile. We had reached a tentative truce, she spoiled my daughter rotten and I only talked to my daughter, it kept the peace.

Renesme ran back into the room and twirled, the skirt lifting as she did. It looked fantastic on her.

'Come on, let's go show your father and Jacob.' I said as I took her hand and led her into the sitting room, Rosalie, Alice and Esme following me. As I entered I saw Edward, Jasper and Emmet in conversation while Carlisle and Jacob chatted in a corner. The look on Edward's and Jacob's faces as they saw Renesme would have made my heart beat faster, had it still been beating.

Jacob left Carlisle and picked Renesme up, spinning around with her as she squealed in glee. I moved to sit beside my husband and put a hand on his knee, as he watched Renesme. Our wonderful family.

Perfect.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if so, you know what to do. Review!


	6. 6: Edward

So, here we go again.

Disclaimer: Since the last chapter, I have in fact not managed to buy the Twilight franchise, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer the great. I just find amusement in pulling the characters' strings.

* * *

We walked in silence back to the house, the last flecks of sunlight making our skin gleam, the flowers catching the light and practically glowing, in multitudes of colours, all in perfect harmony, something most professional gardeners could only dream of. From Bella's expression of perfect contentedness, anyone could tell that she was thinking the same thing, and how lucky she was to have a husband that she belonged to, that she could see on a daily basis, no stress about money, work, love, anything...

A perfect world.

When we entered the house, Bella separated herself from me, walking to the kitchen where Renesme was holding another new garment up to her small, delicate frame, her happiness infectious. Given how fast she was growing, the dress would be too small for her in a matter of weeks, if that, but that was no doubt part of the appeal. If she needed new clothes, Alice and Rosalie would immediately pounce on the opportunity to get her anything her heart desired.

I sat down near Carlisle, who gave me a smile of acknowledgement before continuing his conversation with the wolf boy.

'...So what exactly is a wenus?' Jacob was saying.

'Oh, it's...' Carlisle began, but trailed off as Renesme entered the room, in her pink-and-gold glory, hair falling perfectly about her shoulders. His face split into a smile.

I could hear Jacob's heart beating faster, the mesmerised look making it plain what he thought, I shuddered a bit as his thoughts came unbidden to my head, idiot teen wolf-boy.

I scowled.

Bella was delighted, her smile getting wider as Jacob stood up, coming over to twirl Renesme around. Bella left the pair, taking the opportunity to sit next to me now that Jacob was occupied with other things. Her arm snaked around my back, clinging tightly as she looked up with adoration in her eyes. My arm moved around her shoulder, the stiffness of the motion something that didn't register to Bella. Carlisle looked about ready to leave, but watching the scene of childhood romance with my wife's arm around me wasn't something I'd be able to stand without company.

'How has the hospital been doing?' Bella asked with a smile, saving me the effort

'It's been difficult, but we'll manage,' Carlisle responded, his smile fading a little. 'A tycoon has been around, threatening to buy up the hospital, or some such nonsense, but it looks like the hospital's board has managed to scare him away for now. How has life in the cottage been?' He laughed before either of us could reply, and stood up. 'Well, I remember what it was like to be young, so you don't have to give me an answer. Now let's see my granddaughter's new dress,' he said, addressing the last comment to the group around Renesme, getting Jacob to put her down and shooing the others away.

'Isn't this wonderful?' Bella whispered, nuzzling me gently.

I twitched.

'Yes, it's perfect.'

'Oh, Edward...' She frowned, picking up on the terse tone of voice I had used. 'It's Jacob, isn't it?' she inquired, her voice speeding up so that he wouldn't understand. Clearly the surprise had registered on my face, because she went back to her docile state, a small grin on her face. 'He won't do anything to her. And you should have said that he was bothering you. Wait... Were you keeping quiet because of me?' She kissed me, body half-draped over mine even after her lips stopped touching mine. 'You're so sweet.'

'I do not like the Backstreet Boys!' Renesme exclaimed, her perfectly formed face set in a pout. 'I just saw them in Emmett's CD collection, and I was curious.'

'You didn't tell me Emmett likes the Backstreet Boys,' Bella murmured, smirking.

'It's a well-kept Cullen family secret,' I assured her, willing the dead weight on me to move, but grateful nevertheless that Renesme had provided Bella with some form of distraction that didn't involve kissing.

'It's a well-kept Cullen family secret, huh?' she responded verbatim. 'Now that we're married, am I going to find out any other well-kept Cullen family secrets, or will I have to extract them from you by force?' Her arms, wrapped around my neck, tightened their hold, pulling Bella a little closer. Our noses were practically touching.

'All in good time,' I said noncommitally. We sat in silence for a moment, the sounds of Renesme's happiness and an occasional input from one of the others the only other sound. Bella kissed me passionately, and went back to relying on just her own chair for support, though she still leaned her body against me, head on my shoulder.

'Isn't the sky beautiful tonight? You can't see the moon, but that just makes all the stars look brighter...'

'It's a new moon,' I muttered absentmindedly, watching the wolf boy go back to swinging Renesme around like a sack of flour, holding her with his strong, muscular arms that strained the seams of his t-shirt.

'A new moon,' she repeated. 'That's so romantic.' Since I had looked at the window, preferring that sight to the one of my daughter and Jacob, the family encouraging every second of it, Bella had taken my silence as an agreement, snuggling closer. 'What a perfect night.'

'Yes. It's perfect.'

* * *

So ends another chapter. If you liked (or if you didn't) share your opinion by reviewing.


	7. 7: Bella

Another chapter, I hope you enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer, I'm just borrowing them.

* * *

I sat in a happy daze wrapped in Edward's strong, masculine, perfect arms, I would have been dozing had I still been human. I heard Rosalie tell some amusing anecdote about her father defenestrating one of his lackeys who landed in a wedding cake that was being transported from bakers nearby to a wedding. Cake and chocolate were other things I missed, blood was like a drug now but those two items of food had been so fantastically heavenly, even to my puny human senses.

A cheerful fire crackled in the fire place, it wasn't necessary but the Cullens seemed to like the sounds and smell the logs and pinecones made as they burned. Renesme was sitting in front of Jacob who was brushing her hair, making it gleam in the glow of the fire light. I sighted happily, I had been shocked and angry when Jacob had first imprinted her but now I realised Renesme was so lucky to have a guy who loved her as much as Edward loved me, who would always be there when she needed him, be whatever she wanted.

The room would have been too hot had the windows not been open allowing an icy breeze to move through the room. Carlisle and Esme quietly left the room, hand in hand, pausing in the doorway to kiss briefly before moving upstairs, they were soon followed by Alice and Jasper, then Emmet and Rosalie, Emmet shot a wink at Edward and me before patting Rosalie on the bottom as they left the room, I expected her to glare at him or make a snide comment but instead she giggled and dragged him upstairs.

Jacob made to leave with Renesme, his intentions may have been innocent, but I felt she should come back the cottage with us and Edward had stiffened as Jacob tried to direct Renesme out of the room. I called her over to us and Jacob shot me a slightly disgruntled look, I walked over to him.

'You can always see her tomorrow.' I murmured to him before kissing him on the cheek. I had to stand on tiptoes and he had to stoop slightly for me to be able to reach. He gave me a chaste kiss on the forehead before stalking out of the room. 'Come on Renesme, bed time.' I held my hand out to her, which she took, Edward held her other hand and we walked out of the house together. Renesme still needed to sleep, Carlisle had guessed that she would probably need sleep until she was fully grown, if she continued at this rate that would be before her first birthday.

I tucked Renesme up in bed with a mug of hot O- blood (her favourite). I was so glad that Carlisle worked in the hospital and had such easy access to fresh blood, Forks must be going through blood crisis at the moment considering how much Renesme drank.

By the time I reached our bedroom Edward was settled on the bed, reclining like a Grecian god, to be doted upon by adoring nymphs, his nose in a book on Deep Throat.

'Is that about a porno, it sounds like it.' Edward didn't seem to know whether or laugh or be annoyed, he gave a short laugh.

'It's about Watergate.' His gentle explanation took the sting out of his laughter.

'Hmm.' I wasn't convinced. 'I think my thoughts on deep throat sound a lot more fun.' I lifted the mind shield and showed him what I meant.

He groaned and pressed a kiss to my temple. 'Not tonight, Renesme is next door and I don't want her traumatised.' He murmured. It was a depressingly good point.

'Fine,' I muttered. Then I had a thought, it was one of those inane thoughts that pop into your head at the strangest and most inapropriate times. 'Edward, vampires exist right?'

'We're living proof darling,' he replied. His face seemed like it had been carved out of marble by the finest craftsmen, he made me think of David, or Adonis, except somehow more perfect than either of them. In the light of the lamp, his skin had almost a translucent quality. Fine traceries of veins lay submerged just below his skin.

'And so do werewolves.'

'Where are you going with this?' He sounded suspicious and more than a little amused.

'Do you think unicorns or I dunno... dragons also exist?'

Edward burst out laughing. 'Where do you get such thoughts, you really are priceless sometimes.' He managed through his laughter. I was a little bit angry that he laughed at me but he soon soothed my battered ego with some of his fantastic, perfect kisses.

We continued until the breaking dawn slowly turned the sky every shade of blue immaginable.

When we heard Reneseme stirring we stopped, I lay in his strong arms, feeling as safe and happy as it was possible to be.

Finally hunger pangs drove me from the bed, I needed blood. Even my perfect husband who had returned to reading his book on Watergate couldn't sate this thirst.

'I need to go hunting, do you want to join me?' I asked my Adonis, allowing my breath to tickle the perfect shell of his ear. Loving the way his hair curled under it and almost touched the immaculate lobe.

'I went hunting yesterday.' He reminded me, the timbre of his voice sending shivers down my spine.

'Of course. Well, I'll be back soon, then.' With a final kiss, I left the room to get dressed. I needed something pratical that Alice wouldn't mind me ruining if I got a bit carried away. I chose a tank top and a pair of denim shorts from the walk in closet. They had been mine before I was turned. Slipping on a pair of sneakers I went up to the house to find someone who would go hunting with me.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review if you did.


	8. 8: Edward

You know the drill by now.

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer's 'Twilight' isn't mine, it's hers. However, I am toying with the characters for the sake of public enjoyment.

* * *

Finally, she was gone. Inwardly, I rejoiced at having such an opportunity to take a break from being the perfect husband to dear, sweet Bella, a legitimate break, a chance to stretch my legs, much better than sneaking around behind her back, like a snake, sly. Although I had temporarily liberated myself from such willing imprisonment by going hunting alone the other day, there was nothing quite like having that freedom and not having to lie about it.

I changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that hugged my toned body, and just as I was walking past Renesme's room, she emerged, in all her bleary-eyed glory. 'Are you going for a hunt?' she asked.

'No, a walk. I've already been hunting this week.'

'Oh. Do you think you'll see Jacob?'

My eyes narrowed by the tiniest fraction. 'Why?'

'Oh, well, he said he wasn't going to come over today. I think he's going to get me a present,' she added conspiratorially. 'So go find him and tell him to get something _nice_, like what Aunt Alice or Aunt Rosalie get me.'

'Oh, fine.'

'I want you to promise.' She pouted. 'I know you don't like Jacob, but if I ask he'll get suspicious.'

'What gave you the impression that I don't like Jacob?'

'Oh, it's obvious, you tense up every time you see him. Like this.' She attempted to immitate what she was describing. 'So promise, okay?'

'Very well, I promise.' Apparently contented by this, Renesme nodded, her hair falling across her face like a golden cascade, before retreating back into her room.

Well, it seemed that there was no choice.

I would have to visit the wolf.

I left the house, walking in the direction of the town. Although it was summer, the clouds went as far as the eye could see, and it was only a few seconds after I walked outside that the heavens split, relinquishing water on the unsuspecting people below. The rain didn't bother me. It was hardly torrential, but after a few minutes in it, my t-shirt was already clinging limply to my chest, something Bella would no doubt be quick to remark upon if she were here with me now.

Well, when in Rome, do as the Romans do.

Or, in this case, when amongst humans and like-minded beings, do as they do.

Walking back to the cottage, I picked up a plain blue umbrella from the stand, catching sight of Renesme sitting on the newest addition to the furniture, an antique rococo chair in dark colours, only making her light hair and pale skin stand out more. She had been humming a tune from a piece by Mozart, kicking her legs back and forth absentmindedly to keep time, but when she saw me she frowned at me, but I waved the umbrella at her and her face split into a smile again, satisfied by this wordless explanation.

As I strode across the grass, the umbrella sat comfortably under my arm, but when I started to run, little more than a blur, a speed that humans could only dream of, I held it firmly in one hand, avoiding hitting trees with it as I passed.

The rain only made Jacob's scent stronger.

Following it, I came to the edge of the trees, and could see him standing indecisively under an umbrella, looking at the window of a small, local jewellery shop.

I didn't need to be telepathic to know what he was thinking.

His scent was almost overpowering.

'Looking for something for Renesme?' I asked, and he looked back, trying to conceal his scowl.

'Don't read my mind, Edward. For Bella and Renesme's sake I might be--'

'I didn't read your mind,' I interrupted hurriedly. 'Renesme told me. Or, to be more precise, she told me that she wanted you to get her something nice.'

He laughed, and for a moment it was like we weren't enemies at all. It was a very pure sound.

But the moment was gone.

'What do you think about that one?' he asked, pointing to a horrendous purple and pink creation sitting on a pillow.

'No, she'll hate it.'

'What about that one?' Another monstrosity.

'No.'

'Then maybe...' He paused, leaning the umbrella back on his broad shoulder. 'That?' This time, he pointed to a necklace, shoved into a corner, an elegant silver chain holding glass beads the colour of her eyes.

I looked at him. He looked back.

'Perfect.'

Putting down the umbrella, he walked into the shop, and I followed silently after him. He pointed at the necklace, exchanging a few words with the shopkeeper, and I gazed out at the window, looking at the reflection of my liquid topaz eyes.

He put his hand on my shoulder, my muscles tensing. 'All done. You didn't have to wait, though. Do you think I can't buy some jewellery on my own?' Clearly he had noticed the tension in my shoulder, his voice growing harder.

'Renesme wouldn't forgive me,' I said, and he laughed again, the rich sound filling the small shop, you could almost feel it running through your bones.

'Well, um... Thanks,' he said after several long seconds of silence.

The bell tinkled as we exited the shop, standing awkwardly in front of it as only two sometimes-rivals could. I began to walk away, back to the cover of the trees.

'Edward?' I turned around. 'No, never mind. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess.'

'See you tomorrow,' I echoed, turning back with a slight wave.

Perfect.

* * *

So ends another chapter. Reviews, both negative and positive, are appreciated.


	9. 9: Bella

Yet another chapter, please read and enjoy. (It's quite hard to come up with a new thing to say at the top every time).

Disclaimer: I am not a millionaire or literary genius so do not own these characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

The rest of my family had all hunted recently, so I went alone. I took one of the family's massive, silver Volvos and drove until I could no longer sense humans and then drove some more. Although I had started driving early in the morning, it was the middle afternoon before I stopped. I could have stopped hours ago but I enjoyed driving through the remote mountains. The pine trees loomed over my car obscuring most of the light not that I needed it. Finally the dirt track stopped as abruptly as the asphalt had turned into dirt. Usually I didn't go so far from the Cullen's house and Edward but I was lost in the feeling of driving. Once the road ended I relaxed for a few moments, enjoying the plush feel of leather, the windows open, allowing the smells the forest to come into the car. Eventually the hunger pangs grew too great to ignore and I got out of the car. I shut the door gently and closed my eyes, breathing deeply, now I focused on the mix of scents the wind brought me, sorting through them, searching for a carnivore upon which to feast.

I smelt a mountain lion, sinewy and lithe, I could hear it, it was a few miles away, that was no problem. I ran gracefully through the forest, not reaching anywhere close to the speeds Edward enjoyed but was a few hundred metres away from the mountain lion in a matter of seconds. I didn't want to startle it, I slowed my pace now moving at the speed of a human running, this was like stalking for me, I knew exactly where to place my feet to remain silent, undetectable. The mountian lion was basking on a rock in the sun, I stopped altogether, crouching behind some bushes, to observe it, his frame was stretched up, the only movement was a slow, rythmic twitching of his tail.

I crept forward.

Then I pounced.

The lion didn't react, it didn't have time to, my mouth latched onto it's jugular before it could. I bit down, feeling my teeth pierce the skin. The blood spurted out of the wound and I drank, feeling the pang of thirst subside but not completely dissipate, I knew it never would while I only drank the blood of animals. I wasn't sure what it was about human blood, but I knew, without ever having drunk it as a vampire, that it and it alone would sate the thirst completely. I sat up, having drunk my fill, blood oozing out of the gash I had made in time with the ever weakening heart of the mountain lion. Blood ran down my chin, a few flecks falling on my tank top. I wiped my chin, slowly, and delicately licking the blood off the back of my hand I stood up.

I ambled slowly back to the car and started the long drive back the the house. I decided to visit my father before I returned to Edward. Charlie was fine, he was very happy with Sue Clearwater and she was looking after him far better than I ever had. There appeared to be some convention in Forks as I passed through, I had no idea what was going on, an incredibly inebriated man fell in front of my car, if I hadn't had the reflexes I had I would have run him over. I got out of my car to help him out of the road, his girlfriend was dressed very strangely, she looked vaguely like a character from a TV series I didn't remember, it was lifetime ago I last watched it. As I helped him off the road the blood lust that remained from the hunt prompted me to push my face into his neck and almost bite before I smelt the alcohol in his blood, I had no wish to discover if it was like drinking in human terms, so I deposited him on the side as quickly as possible and got back into my car, shaken.

By the time I arrived back at the house night had fallen hours ago, the moon was a sliver of light, the slightest flash of perfect teeth in a razor thin smile, not quite the new moon it had been last night. I parked the car in the velvet darkness and entered the house.

There was a weird kind of tension in the sitting room as I entered. My eyes were drawn immediately to Edward, he was in jeans and a tight fitting shirt which showed off his muscles beautifully. He was uncharacteristically sprawling on the sofa, his long legs stretched out before of him. I noticed his bare feet. His elegant toes were kneading the thick sheepskin rug in front of him. His eyes were fixed on Jacob, a muscle in his neck twitching every time the werewolf moved.

Jacob was giving Renesme something, when she turned around and lifted up her hair I guessed it was a necklace. Not wanting Edward to jump Jacob as he put the necklace on her, I sat next to him, giving him a kiss and distracting him. He returned my kiss but was obviously still preoccupied with Jacob so I stroked his leg and asked him quietly about his day. He dragged his attention away from Jacob and Renesme to answer my questions.

Renesme now wearing the necklace darted over to show us. The necklace was a fine silver chain, the glass beads matched her eyes. I sighed happily, it was perfect. I knew Jacob had not chosen it himself, he preferred gaudy trinkets.

'Did you have something to do with the necklace choice?' I whispered in Edward's ear.

He gave a noncommittal grunt, which was unlike him, but I assumed it was due to having to be with Jacob for any time longer than absolutely necessary. I beamed at him.

'It's so nice to see you two getting along.' I encouraged him, hoping they would do more things like this in the future and bond over a love of Renesme, although they hadn't bonded over a love of me. I frowned slightly, but they loved Renesme in different ways, so they wouldn't really be competeing for her affections like they had been for me. My smile returned.

I got up and went over to give Jacob a kiss on the cheek, his hot skin burning my lips, and thanked him for such a beautiful gift for Renesme. He grinned at me, one of his canines, larger than average, caught on his lip slightly, giving his smile an appropriately wolfish feel. Together we watched Renesme twirl in front of Edward who showered complements over her and her new necklace, something she wouldn't grow out of. A happy, almost functional, family scene, as though off a card.

Perfect.

Renesme ran back to me and Jacob and Edward stood up and left the room abruptly, I got up and followed him quickly thinking he was feeling left out or that maybe the smell of werewolf had gotten too much for him. As soon as we were out of the room, he picked me up and crushed those perfect lips against mine, carrying me off to our room where we stayed until first light.

'Edward?'

'Mmm.' His sleepy reply.

'I think we may need a new bed.'

* * *

If you enjoyed this chapter, please review, positive or negative, all is greatly appreciated.


	10. 10: Edward

Right, here we go again.

Disclaimer: Surprisingly, I still don't own the rights to 'Twilight', or any of the franchise. This story is fanfiction only, written to amuse, interest and be enjoyed.

* * *

It was true. Judging by the state of the bed, the complaining creaks it made every time one of us shifted positions, it seemed that a new bed would be necessary. A shame, really. I had rather liked our current bed.

But the sacrifice of the bed was in vain.

That wolf's face was still in my mind, something I couldn't rid myself of even after the distraction, trying to lose myself in Bella's flesh. That casual way his calloused fingers brushed against Renesme's neck, that awkward, fumbling motion that he made when putting on the necklace, his shy smile when she said that she loved it, the sweet, innocent kiss they shared, sickly sweet, a perfect moment.

Using Bella wasn't enough.

The whole happy, perfect scene played over and over again in my mind, each time getting more and more distorted. His smile. Her giggle. His broad, muscular back framed in the doorway, saying goodbye for the night. Bella's smile. Her promises of distraction.

Perfect.

Except now, the scene still haunted me, and the bed was ruined, and I was bathed in Bella's scent, and...

'I'm going to take a shower,' I announced in a mutter, walking towards the bathroom with a pile of clothes. Bella looked tempted to follow, but her lust had been sated for the moment, and with a contented smile directed at me, she rolled over, stretching casually.

The soap wasn't working.

No matter how hard I scrubbed, I could still smell her, wedged comfortably inside every pore. But I was already clean enough, she would only get suspicious if I stayed in the shower for much longer. She would like to know that I smelt of her.

That she smelt of me.

Hopefully she would decide to take a shower, though. The last thing I needed was Alice making conspiratorial winks in our direction, or having a quick and quiet conversation with Bella about it. Then again, Alice was far too perceptive for her own good, and Bella lacked any subtlety, so I had no doubt it would happen either way. I dried myself, pulling on another pair of jeans and a shirt buttoned at the front so that it revealed just enough of my chest. My hair still dripping quietly, I exited the bathroom, following the muffled noises of the TV to where Renesme was sitting, giggling quietly at the program playing. Some kid was holding a megaphone, shouting at a crowd, the words lost on me as I looked at her neck.

She was wearing the necklace.

My eyes narrowed, but I quickly recovered my composure. The scene switched to a courtroom, the baliff shouting at one of the people, the identity of only Renesme knew. She tore her eyes away from the screen, looking at me quizzically. I ruffled her hair, ignoring her half-hearted complaints at the attention, heading for the door.

'Edward?' It was Bella, wearing a deep blue dress with a silver pattern along the side, her hair still sticking up in different directions from last night. Clearly she hadn't thought of taking a shower.

'I'm going to see Carlisle,' I told her with a small smile, glancing at the mess on her head. 'It's his day off.'

'I'll catch up to you in a bit, then,' she replied, running her fingers through her hair self-consciously.

I closed the door, the clean breeze greeting me, bringing with it the cornucopia of floral smells from Esme's garden. Carlisle was sitting outside the house in a chair, chatting to Jasper, who was standing next to him.

'...Mozzarella, can you believe it?' They both shared a smile, turning to me in unison as I approached.

'Don't let me interrupt,' I said.

'I had something to do anyway,' Jasper said quietly, his thoughts confirming the statement. Carlisle and I watched him walk away, and when he was out of sight, I sat on the grass next to the chair.

'Carlisle...' I began, not sure how to continue.

'Problems with Jacob?'

'How did--'

'We've known each other for a long time, Edward. You tend to pick up a few things when you know someone for that long.'

We sat in silence looking at each other for a moment, his smile piercing straight through my eyes. Sometimes I could swear that he could read minds, too.

'Jacob and Renesme... It has to stop.' His face didn't change, but the smile grew sharper somehow. 'He could hurt her, it's going too fast. She's only a child!'

'Alright, I won't interfere,' he said, that smile suggesting that he knew much more than he was letting on. He really did know me far too well. It was disconcerting. 'It's--'

'Edward!' It was Bella, hair nice and neat again. She waved to me and Carlisle as she approached, and when she came close enough she sat next to me on the grass, kissing my cheek and putting an arm around me, hugging me close.

'What were you talking about?' she asked. Since her mental shield was up, I couldn't tell that she hadn't been listening to our conversation, although some of the other sights that greeted me made the knowledge almost unwelcome.

'Oh, nothing much,' said Carlisle, that inscrutable smile still on his face. Bella returned it with a cheery smile of her own.

Sooner or later, she'd find out.

* * *

And that's the end of another chapter. Reviewing is greatly appreciated, be it positive or negative.


	11. 11: Bella

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just enjoying the use and abuse of them.

* * *

I finally left the bed. As I got up it gave a final groan of protest and its legs gave way. Not expecting it to collapse I fell back onto it, my mind still befuddled with the thought of Edward's body. His perfect thighs, marble white and just as strong, his hips and his perfect, no I couldn't think of that... his perfect stomach, the smooth contours of his abs, his perfect shoulders, wide and impressive. Warm feelings filled the pit of my stomach, I reluctantly shook myself out of that pleasurable daze with regret.

I had been wrong, there was something better than blood, even human blood.

Edward.

I had a quick shower, vampires didn't really get dirty, well, we didn't sweat, our hair didn't get greasy in fact the only fluids we seemed to create was saliva, and regular showers were just a force of habit, but a pleasant one. I got dressed in a silk shirt and short wool skirt, luxuriating in the feel of the material on my still damp, over-sensitised skin. I slipped my feet into a pair of 6 inch peep toe heels marvelling at the length they added to my legs as I did up the straps that went around my ankles. Now I was a vampire my legs were long but in these heels, my legs seemed to be endless columns of marble, soaring as high as those in a Grecian temple, finely sculpted by master craftsmen. I never would have worn such heels when I was a human, I was far too clumsy, stubbing my toes when barefoot and managing to find the smallest cracks in paths to trip over when wearing the flattest shoes, but now I could practically float in them, sure I would never fall, even over cobbles.

I minced to the house, to find Alice; she met me at the door of the house flitting, fey like, around me and admiring my outfit, I gave her a hug to stop her chatter about it. Her grace as she had danced around me almost convinced me she had wings. We went up to her room; Jasper was sprawling on the bed looking incredibly comfortable but got up as we entered her room and left muttering darkly something about girls, talking and pitch.

We were chatting comfortably about Renesme, how quickly she was growing up. Then our conversation almost predictably turned to that of boys. I told her about last night with Edward and how fantastic it was. She smirked and told me that she and Jasper were still having that much fun, as were Rosalie and Emmet and even Carlisle and Esme. I shivered with pleasure at the thought, rejoicing in vampires apparently endless stamina.

Suddenly Alice froze and went rigid, her elfin features contored in concentration. I knew she was seeing something the future, usually she had to look but sometimes it came unbidden to her.

'Edward and Jacob are going to have issues.' She finally told me. 'I'm not entirely sure what, but you'll really need to help them both. It'll be hard for both of them.'

My heart sank. They'd be fighting, I knew it. Edward had always had issues with the fact that Jacob had imprinted on her, that Jacob had liked me before he imprinted, that Jacob was a werewolf and as such the natural enemy of vampires and maybe worst of all, Jacob stank, with his vampire-strength senses, to high heaven. I resolved to help them, to stop them from fighting by forcing them together, letting both know that both Renesme and I would feel a lot better if they were friends. I knew Renesme would help me get them together.

'Alice, I've got to go,' I said after a pause. 'I need to find Renesme, we need to try and sort out those issues that you foresaw.'

'Mmm.' Alice seemed distracted. 'Well you know the future isn't fluid. Good luck.'

While looking for Renesme I found Edward talking to Carlisle, I caught the last part of their conversation, from the tone of it Edward did seem to be having issues with Jacob, this only stiffened my resolve. I gave him a peck on the cheek and returned to my quest to find Renesme.

I found Renesme in the Cullen den, it was a place where all the technology they had collected over the years was kept. Her golden curls usually not a hair out of place were slightly mussed but that if anything only made her look more beautiful, her perfect peach smooth cheeks were flushed slightly with excitement. She was investigating a large box with a microphone which she assured me was a karaoke machine. She also asked me what instant messaging was, when I looked at her in confusion, she gestured at an ancient computer, and I then remembered back in Phoenix that it had been a way of communicating with the few people at my school who spoke to me.

I kissed her cheek and told her how fantastic it had been when Edward and Jacob had worked together to buy her that necklace.

'You should ask them to take you somewhere together... Maybe shopping?' I suggested to her.

'Is this a way of forcing them to get along?' my daughter asked.

I glanced around avoiding her eyes. Her face brightened. I felt waves of happiness and love surround me.

'That's actually a decent idea mother.' She told me, her voice flutelike and melodious. 'I'll go find Father and Jacob now, ask them to take me shopping for a pretty new dress. I only have a few dresses that still fit me.'

I beamed as my daughter ran off to find the two men I loved most in my life. I remembered when it had been so bad between Edward and Jacob that parts of my engine had been removed by Edward to protect me. I had loved feeling so possessed but it had been a bit inconvenient. Now I was a vampire I felt more equal with Edward in some ways, it wasn't such a miracle that he liked me because I still wasn't as beautiful and perfect looking as him, but I was far better looking than when I was human. I didn't need him anymore, he didn't need to protect me and I missed that feeling of needing protection.

Little did I know the consequences that my plan would have.

* * *

And there it is, I hope you enjoyed it.

Please review, all feedback is greatly appreciated, be it positive or negative.


	12. 12: Edward

Here we go again... again.

Disclaimer: While making the characters of 'Twilight' and its respective franchise suffer is very entertaining, I don't own them, and can claim no rights to them. Those belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

'Edward.' Carlisle broke the silence that had fallen after Bella had left to do... Well, whatever it was she was doing now. Stabbing holes in some poor human's foot, maybe, judging by the shoes she had been wearing, something that would no doubt get confiscated at an airport, sent off to some poor sap who would have to dissect them, and thrown away. Alice would no doubt twitch spasdamonically at such a tragic waste of fashion.

'Yes?' I said, snapping out of my reverie.

'I'm old, but I still remember that time. Do you?' I knew immediately what he was talking about from his almost cautiously blank tone, his insistently distant look. I knew that he knew I remembered, too. The way he asked me the question, it was more of a statement than anything else. 'I said I won't interfere, but I will give you a warning. Be careful. The peace here looks so solid, and getting more so every day, but it's like glass. Fragile. You don't have to go off the rails to cause everything to come crashing down.'

By now, I had already stood up.

We both knew the warning was pointless. Things had already gone too far. And Carlisle knew his role well, almost too well.

He'd be there to pick up the pieces when everything shattered.

'I'll see you later, Carlisle.'

I walked for a while, no place in mind, no reason to rush. I passed Esme's botanical masterpieces, glanced into a window, on the other side of which was some happy discussion or other, the details of which I didn't care to know, and as I passed, they waved, happy, oblivious smiles on each of them, and went back to discussing something involving someone called a 'Gene Genie'. And I walked on.

'Father!' It was Renesme's sweet, melodic voice. I turned, watching her run barefoot towards me, another dress that looked a bit small on, but was nevertheless a flattering shade of green. When she caught up with me, she embraced me. 'I couldn't find you for a minute, since you run way faster than anyone else I thought I'd have to use a Tardis or something.'

I looked at her blankly.

'You know, a _Tardis_. Makes a noise like...' She proceeded to immitate something, the origin of which I had no doubt was television. We would really have to get rid of that thing, Renesme and a remote control were too much of a danger to everyone around when they were together. 'But I'm not the Doctor. Wait, isn't Grandpa a doctor? Maybe he's _the_ Doctor!' She seemed satisfied by this conclusion, so I didn't interrupt her musings. 'Anyway,' she continued. 'I want to go shopping. This dress Aunt Rosalie got me is already a tight fit, and I want a new one.' As she said it, she didn't quite meet my eye.

'You want me to go with Jacob.'

'Don't read my mind! That's not very nice.'

'I didn't have to read your mind, it's obvious.' I sighed.

'What, is it a gut feeling? Are you like Gibbs now, or something?'

'When we get home, I'm getting rid of the tv,' I informed her. 'It's going straight to the--'

'Alright, alright, I'll stop making tv references,' she said, and pouted. 'But we can keep the tv, right?'

I sighed again. 'Yes, we'll keep the tv.'

'Good. And you didn't give me an answer. Will you come with us?' Although she was smiling, I could see that tense hope, the anticipation of a yes, but the rare time when she was uncertain that she would get what she wanted.

'No.'

Her face fell, and she looked at my shoes, lip trembling slightly. We really did spoil her too much.

'But why?' she asked, looking back up at me. She was playing the pity card, hoping I'd give in to her.

Not this time.

'You can't see him any more.'

'What? You don't like him, Father, but I like him! I can like him even if you don't! So why not?'

'Because I said so.' I looked at her with barely controlled anger, and she seemed to crumple in on herself. No one had ever looked at her like that before. 'You're not even two yet, Renesme. You don't know anything about the world, anything about him that he doesn't want you to. You need a break from him.'

'I hate you!' she screeched at me. 'I know I'm young, but I'm not stupid, and I know he would never hurt me! You don't want me to see him anymore because you don't like him!'

'That's not true, I--'

'Don't li--' She broke off. There, witnessing it all was Jacob. He hadn't been around to hear everything, but from his expression, it was obvious that he had heard enough.

'Edward, what is this?' He had a slight smile on his face, as if he was expecting to laugh at some concealed joke, but there was no trace of humour in it. Renesme ran into his arms, hugging him tightly.

'Get away from her. Get away from her!' They still didn't let go of each other.

The sight only made me angrier.

'Calm down, Edward. We'll talk about it--'

'No, we won't. What will happen is, you will walk away and stay away. I can't... I can't stand to look at you. You make me sick.'

He still looked confused. No doubt he was thinking about the jewellery shop, the peace, tense, but there. A weird friendship, even.

He had been around Bella for far too long.

We stood, looking at each other for a moment.

Gently, he prised Renesme off of him. 'Alright, if that's how you feel.'

After he left, Renesme shouted at me for a while. I stood there, not saying anything to contradict her, and eventually she seemed to get tired of the complete lack of resistance, going to find refuge with the others, who had been tactfully ignoring the scene. I didn't even remember what she said, all I could see was her in Jacob's arms, that sick cradle robber, that wolf, that bastard, that...

Now he was gone.

All gone.

* * *

And that's the end of another chapter. Reviews, good and bad, are welcomed.


	13. 13: Bella

One reviewer asked if Edward was in love with Jacob and I thought I would let them know that at no point througout this plot with Edward be in love with Jacob. Bella and Edward, without ruining the plot, will be together at the end of this story.

Disclaimer: Neither these characters, nor the Twilight series belong to me, the belong to Stephanie Meyer, they merely fulfill the sordid fantasies of my plot bunnies.

I hope you enjoy this latest installment.

* * *

'... can't stand to look at you. You make me sick.' The cold, controlled fury in his voice was terrifying. His liquid topaz eyes, usually so warm and loving were almost shooting lightning bolts of rage at Jacob, who took it without flinching, there was crackle of tension as they glared at each other. Both emanated such intense power as Edward narrowed his eyes and stared up into Jacob's face, their muscles tensed and ready to spring.

Eventually Jacob broke the silence by peeling Renesme off him and left without a backwards glance. Once out of sight I sensed the slight shift as he became a wolf and ran off into the forest. Renesme remained a second longer before barrelling off in the direction of the cottage, waves of rage emanating from her. I was struck by the force of her anger as I watched her run out of sight. Finally I turned to my husband.

'Edward, what has gotten into you?'I asked. The rest of my family had gathered but were studiously ignoring the spectacle. I knew they were listening, though. 'Actually, don't answer that.' I grabbed his hand and gently lead him back to the cottage. I longed to break the silence as we walked, but I couldn't as I didn't want the rest of our family to hear. This was what Alice had foreseen, I was certain.

I could hear Renesme sobbing in her room, the sound of it made me want to run to her, soothe her and try to take away her pain, but I knew how a broken heart felt and there wasn't a lot you could do for the pain and I didn't want to her to follow in my almost suicidal footsteps. I remembered how it had felt to be abandoned by the one you adored and this time it wasn't even his fault, it was an overprotective father.

I looked at Edward, who was avoiding my gaze and studied a painting just to the left of my head, which looked a bit like one of those Rorschach pictures and had been painted by Renesme (helped by Jacob) when she was a couple of days old (well she had been going through the terrible twos that day and enjoyed painting it). That painting took the place of years of photos, it was a pain that the myth of vampires not showing up on film was true or I would still be following my beloved daughter and husband around with a camera trying to capture their beauty and spirit.

'Why have you suddenly regressed when it comes to Jacob?' I asked gently, trying to understand the sudden change in his feelings. 'I really thought you were starting to get along.'

His shoulders tensed and he still didn't look at me.

'Edward.' I took a step closer to him, allowing my arms to drape loosely around his lean muscled frame. I allowed my head to rest against his chest. 'He makes her so happy, you know he does. Now really isn't the time to become an over-protective parent.'

His chin gently dropped to rest on my head and his perfect arms hung around me. 'I just have a bad feel... I don't know, it just doesn't feel right and now that she's growing up, I guess I don't want to let her go. However,' his voice hardened and his arms tightened around me, 'this does not mean I'm changing my position on her seeing him. In fact, I want him nowhere near her.' I shuddered at the tone of his voice, his protectiveness for Renesme even if I didn't agree with his view that she shouldn't see him.

'You can't stop her for seeing him.' I told him quietly. 'Especially if it ends like it did when you left me, with a Volturi intervention, and...' I stood on tiptoes to give him a kiss, 'I think we've seen enough of them,' another kiss, 'to last us a lifetime' I kissed him again. 'Even one as long as ours.' I sealed it with one more kiss and hope he would understand what I was saying.

He disengaged himself from me and gave me a kiss on the forehead before walking to our room. I paused for a second, marvelling at the grace with which he moved and the way he fitted the jeans he was wearing, the way the gently hugged his... No, now wasn't the time to be thinking about that.

I went to my daughter's room. She hadn't locked the door which seemed like a good sign. As I opened it and stepped into her room a wooden horse, painstakingly painted, flew past my ear, dodging that I failed to see the carriage which followed and hit me smack bang on the nose. I squealed in pain.

'Renesme!' My voice was sharp with pain. 'That wasn't nice.'

'Sorry, mother.' Her tone was petulant. I accepted the apology gracefully.

'I have talked to your father,' I told her, joining her on the soft bed, slipping slightly on the pink silk duvet. 'I'm sure he'll let you see Jacob soon, I think he just wants to spend more time with you or something.' I hugged her close.

Renesme shook out of my embrace muttering something that sounded suspiciously close to 'Everyone lies.'

'Renesme, you will see Jacob soon, I promise.'

'Well if I don't within the next week I'm going to give father an afro. That'll teach him for being so controlling.' She muttered darkly, anger tinging her voice and filling the room. I shuddered at the thought of Edward's perfect hair being abused in such a callous manner.

'Come on Nessie,' I shuddered slightly using that pet name, Jacob loved it and I absolutely despised it, hoping it would put her in a better mood. 'He still loves you, they both do, they just have to learn to share you. They'll work out their difficulties eventually.'

She had flinched at the use of the pet name, but the feeling in the room softened slightly.

'I guess.' She muttered uncertainly.

'Good girl.' I kissed her forehead gently and left the room.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, all reviews positive or negative are gratefully received.


	14. 14: Edward

Despite some delays, here is the latest chapter of _I'll Love You Forever?_ I blame the delays entirely upon school and the fact it seems to consider all time out of school should be spent on homework.

Disclaimer: In the time gap between this chapter and the last one, I have in fact not managed to accrue the _Twilight_ franchise, and so it still belongs to Stephanie Meyer. However, toying with the characters in this fanfiction is still a perfectly entertaining pasttime.

* * *

I didn't need to tune my acute vampire hearing in to the conversation Bella and Renesme were having._ Oh, Father's so mean_, Renesme would be saying, or something along those lines. And of course, saint-like Bella would defend my reputation: _Oh, Renesme, don't be such a silly! Poor, poor Ed--I mean, my Adonis-- I mean, your father means well, he just can't share you with Jacob._

Blatant.

Bella's appearance in the sun may be as crystalline as any other vampire's, but she was still as transparent as glass.

The room was dark, although Bella had pulled the eccentrically-patterned curtains (I got the feeling that those were another of Alice's supposedly fabulous ideas) to reveal the gray cloudy day. I watched the clouds inch their way across the sky with an almost hypnotised gaze, ignoring, to the best of my ability, the conversation, tapping my fingers on the bed idly. But at least the conversation would keep Bella, more dedicated than any dog (or wolf, for that matter) away.

'...see Jacob soon, I promise.'

The words drifted through, interrupting my blissful meditation of sorts. My muscles tensed in reflex, though the promise that Bella had made was going to come true sooner or later, much to my distaste. That wolf couldn't keep his paws from Renesme if he tried, like some magnetic attraction that jovially refused to die. I was knowledgeable enough, I didn't need Alice's ability of foresight to see that. He might sneak in through a window when Bella and I step out to the main house, leaving a lackadaisical Renesme behind, or proclaim in front of the whole family something along his neverending love for a girl who, if human, would still be in diapers, doubtless a gesture that would cause several bleeding hearts to gush. Or maybe he would challenge me directly? I imagined his opulent brown eyes, naturally tanned face, creased in determination, not to be deterred for anything or anyone, except for me and my opinion, that controlled anger when I refused him, knowing that he wouldn't be able to go against me, knowing that in my presence he was powerless...

And there was Renesme, queenly Renesme, not a resistable force, a spoilt brat who knew no boundaries where her happiness was concerned. To her, I was the villain, the evil that denied her what she wanted. I thought about this, although the thought didn't bother me particularly. It was time she learned some restraint where her whims were concerned, and tenacious though she was, she would learn.

Jacob would learn.

The door opened quietly, and Bella, as ubiquitous as air where I was concerned, snuck in quietly, as if somehow I would be disturbed by her presence otherwise. With my vampiric senses, she might as well not have bothered at all.

She sat down next to me, the bed creaking in protest, her lips brushing against my cheek. I resisted the urge to push her away. The bed wouldn't be able to survive a gesture as violent as that.

'I talked to Renes--'

'I know,' I interrupted her.

'You should talk to--'

'I know.'

'--Jacob,' she finished. I stood up, and she reached after me with those weak hands that fell away like soap.

'I know.' I said it so firmly that she retreated further back, not wishing to have an argument with her Apollo, her absolute adored husband. The door closed with a snap behind me.

I walked past Renesme's room, practically feeling the moisture in the air from all her tears. When I got outside it was xeric in comparison, though a few drops of rain fell sparingly onto the ground and some of the wild yellow buttercups growing sparingly around, the only glints of brightness away from Esme's botanical explosion. I began to walk towards the main house, but I could feel the others already, their zealous emotions and thoughts, encouraging me to patch it up, except for Carlisle. He had said that he would not interfere, and I had known him long enough to know that he meant it.

I turned around.

The forest beckoned.

I walked slowly, slower even than the day I met Jacob at the jewellery store. I had no direction, no purpose, except to be where they were not, to rid myself of them so that I could rid myself of thoughts of Jacob, of Jacob with his toned arm holding Renesme close, that carefree smile, that caution around us for acceptance, knowing in a part of his mind that he was already accepted by everyone, perhaps even me...

Sickening.

It was all so sickening.

I was no Apollo or Adonis, I was an Achilles, with a fatal flaw that I could see but couldn't stop.

I remembered Carlisle's allusion to the past, those years long past where I had left the others, sometimes attacking indiscriminately, and I could still see...

No.

I wouldn't remember that now.

Carlisle may have worn a face of kindness and concern, but he was a sadist, knowing exactly where to poke to hurt people and taking enjoyment from the power it gave him.

Bastard.

All bastards.

They were all in my way, still all in my way, useful as stepping stones to something that never lasted.

And then useless.

All useless.

The perfect world was a sham, an artist's impression of an optimistic reflection of the reality, a very optimistic interpretation indeed.

Perfect...

Just perfect.

* * *

So ends another chapter. Reviews, both positive and negative, are appreciated.

Just in warning, updates will probably slow to two a week or so as school is the priority. I hope you all understand and thank you for your patience in waiting for this chapter.


	15. 15: Bella

And I'm back for the second update this week. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight', not do I own 'The Host', both of those belong to Stephanie Meyer, and 'The Picture of Dorian Gray' belongs to Oscar Wilde.

* * *

I envied Renesme, tears running down her perfect cream cheeks, the lightest hint of pink colouring them, as I tumbled onto our new bed, not caring how I might break the finely polished, carefully carved wood, it still smelt strongly of polish, a familiar comforting smell while human, now on the verge of overpowering, she could still cry, vampires seemed limited in their production of fluids, venom seemed to be the only one female vampires could produce. The salt scent of her tears still lingered in the air. I pulled the silk duvet over me, past my nose so only my eyes were exposed. The smell of Edward lingered on the bed, in the sheets, trapped between the fibres, was comforting but at the same time only made me feel more miserable.

They had been so perfect up until today, like yin and yang, light and dark, complementing each other perfectly, bringing out the best features of their respective personalities. Now it was ruined, maybe they were just too different, or similar... It should never have worked, could never have worked, not in the long term. Maybe it had all just been a short term solution. I rolled over pulling the duvet completely over my head, stubbornly closing my eyes, drawing my long, lean legs to my chest, feeling like a doormouse hibernating. It would work, I would make it work I resolved.

I don't know how long I stayed comfortable, curled up like that before I finally stirred. It was still light when I pulled the duvet from over my head, mussing my hair. I slowly rose, stretching slightly as I got up. I ran a brush through my hair, gently working out all the knots and tangles, admiring the sudden burst of red when the sun hit it from a certain angle before it faded to its usual brown-black. I enjoyed the feeling of the brush moving through my hair and started to relax for the first time since Edward and Jacob's fight. The were like a cat and dog sometimes.

I listened carefully and could hear Renesme still in her room, sniffing slightly, so unlike her usual bird-like, dulcet tones. I also heard footsteps, fairy-light coming up the path to the cottage, I didn't have to listen hard to know it was Alice. I dropped the brush and ran to open the door, falling into her arms. She held me for a moment before stepping back and looking at me, concern in her amber eyes.

'I guess you heard about the fight.' It wasn't a question.

She nodded mutely. 'That was what I saw, I'm sorry, I didn't know it would happen so soon.'

She followed me into the sitting room and we both sat down on the sofa, her legs tucked under her like she looked very much like a cat, sphinx-like eyes giving little away.

'What should I do?' I asked, I knew there was desperation in my voice. 'I need them to at least pretend to get along, if only for Renesme's sake.'

Alice seemed about to say something but stopped, her eyes glazed over for a second before she turned back to me, sympathy tinged with pity. 'I'm not sure that'll ever happen.' she told me gently. 'But I have been wrong before.'

She stood up selecting a book off the shelves and handing it to me.

'You should just relax, try not to think about it and wait until Edward comes back, see if the situation has changed.' She smiled at me before slipping silently out of the room and out of the cottage.

I glanced at the title of the book she had handed me, 'The Picture of Dorian Gray' I murmurred to myself. I had a thumb through the book but decided it wasn't for me, I placed it back on the shelf, slipping it between two of Edward's books.

I returned to 'The Host' marvelling at the fanastic prose as my thoughts drifted back to Edward, the tension that had been in his muscles, sliding under his alablaster skin, as he had left. There was a tension I could often feel when I touched his arms, back, shoulders, just before he lavished kisses upon my lips. His golden eyes, full of love, yet so hard to read, warming me like a fire under my skin.

Jacob was too hot, had too much passion, he was the fire to Edward's ice, without one, the other loses meaning yet when they met there was a lot of steam, spitting and crackles. His black hair, that he had grown just for me, hung around his shoulders. Renesme was forever braiding it and rebraiding it, filling these braids with flowers they had collected together the remaining flowers became garlands, given to whoever happened to be passing at the right time, the sweet smell of wild flowers surrounded Jacob and Renesme.

Renesme came out of her room, her peach-smooth cheeks were tear stained, still gleaming tracks caught the light. Her beautiful brown eyes were bloodshot and her lower lip trembled slightly. Without saying anything she stumbled over to me, not paying any attention to the furniture and almost tripping over it. She buried her head in my chest, ignoring the fine saphire silk of my shirt which now tear stained was ruined forever. I wrapped my arms around her.

We remained like this until Edward returned, untold hours later.

* * *

There it is, I hope you enjoyed it.

Please review, all, positive, negative or somewhere inbetween, are gratefully received.

And on the basis of a review this chapter was removed and edited to sort out a couple of mistakes that my beta reader and I missed, so thank you very much.


	16. 16: Edward

After an impressive period of time, this fanfic is back. And so...

Disclaimer: In the time that I was away, I didn't manage to take possession of Stephanie Meyer's belongings. Therefore, the 'Twilight' franchise still belongs to her. I just like to mess with the characters.

* * *

The ground made little noise as I walked, bits of earth and rotten leaves trying to cling onto me, mere mimics of Bella. Instead of clinging, she reaches with clawed and clutching hands, an inescapable monster with her perfectly perfect ideals, her perfectly obsessed love. Even now, away from the weeping Renesme and the adoring Bella, she was stuck in my thoughts, her whining voice and cold vampiric touch lingering, her face visible in the corner of my eye.

Disgusting.

A twig snapped, not under my feet, but elsewhere in the forest. Had I really been too absorbed in thoughts of her that I had failed to notice another's approach? My golden eyes darted in the direction of the mind, even as I climbed up a nearby tree. It was unnecessary, of course. I already knew whose mind it was, could practically feel the heat radiating off one of the only warm bodies close to the house, almost overpowering.

I sat on a branch and watched Jacob frown.

Uninvited, his thoughts echoed around my head, though I didn't need to be able to read his mind to know what he was thinking about.

Renesme, Renesme, Renesme, always Renesme.

He was afraid to go near the house, afraid that he might cause an even greater rift in the perfect little world on the other side of the trees. Like a statue, I watched him, not a muscle twitching, not one blink to disrupt my stare. We stayed like this for a while, Jacob occasionally shifting his weight to another foot, adjusting his muscular arms or head, while I remained un-moving, the statue watching the observer. The only way I could tell that time was passing was the slowly moving sun, obscured by cloud as it made its daily journey. And then, in what seemed to be both a brief moment and an age, Jacob left, his ebony locks being gently caressed by the wind, his larger feet crunching more twigs.

He had wanted Renesme to come out.

Stood close to our house while the others either didn't notice or didn't care, hoping for the relationship to continue in secret while hoping that she wouldn't think of him at all. It would be better, it would be worse, it would be... He didn't even know.

The heat left the area when he did.

I pushed myself off the branch when he was out of earshot, the soft forest floor absorbing some of the impact, my impervious vampiric body absorbing the rest. I continued to walk, passing so many areas that were full of memories, most of them now distasteful and annoying. I wished for a hidden cave, somewhere that would be just for me, not Bella or Renesme, Carlisle or any of the other vampires, a place to escape. There at least I wouldn't be expected to be Odysseus, fighting off a harpy as the hero, I could be Achilles. Weak. Flawed.

Imperfect.

And then, in my cave I could...

No, I wouldn't think about that now. Not this close to my jailer harpy Bella.

I trudged back to the cottage, letting my feet that were capable of such speeds to go as slowly as they pleased. I opened the door, bracing myself for another Bella preaching moment as I entered. _Oh Edward, how could you upset poor sweet Renesme, and also Jacob, and most importantly my bubble of perfection? I will love you and keep you close forever, but maybe while I do, I can also tell you that maybe you don't do things the way you should, or the way I think you should, and conform to the way things should be in our little bubble. _

Sometimes I wondered if she adored me or the idea of me, the perfect loving husband I represented in her eyes.

She hadn't leapt out from the shadows yet, but I knew where she was now, comforting poor, abused Renesme, the over-indulged spoilt child that wasn't used to being deprived of what she wanted when she wanted it.

She really was Bella's child.

A caterpillar who was eating all the cabbage she was given, always expecting more and more to get bigger and bigger.

One day she would vomit all those gifts and kindnesses up.

Nothing lasts forever.

"Edward?" It was Bella, looking pathetically like a child as she stood in the doorway to our room. I could see tear stains on her top, something for Alice to get mad at later.

"Bella." I was facing away from the doorway, and made no effort to turn around. I listened as her feet walked tentatively towards me, until she sat down next to me. Gently, she leaned her body against mine, but as my muscles tensed, she righted her position, sitting without relying on me.

"Edward, you need to talk to Jacob." My face twitched, although I had known it was coming.

"You already mentioned," I pointed out, still looking ahead of myself instead of at her.

"Edward--" Her hand reached out to touch me, but I brushed it away.

_Don't touch me_. "I will talk to Jacob," I said.

"Oh, Ed--"

"Tomorrow. And tomorrow, you should talk with Carlisle. Ask him about my missing years. He'll know what you're talking about."

"But why can't--"

"I don't want to tell you."

And then there was silence.

* * *

Expect more updates in the very near future. Until then, say what you think in a review. Good, bad, or something in between, it's all welcome.


	17. 17: Bella

What occured in Edward's missing years is revealed. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. Disclaimer: I have not yet bought up the Twilight franchise, however I am working on it but as of yet the characters do not belong to me.

* * *

His missing years? My head was spinning as my beloved stalked to our bedroom, green stains, moss by the smell of them, clinging to his jeans as I was wont to do, well at least until they were off. His tight shirt accentuated every muscle in his back, all taught. He made me think of a caged lion, ready to pounce on whoever was silly to get in his way. I longed to follow him, gently massage all those knots out of his perfect, marble white back. Before the night is through, I'll do bad things to you, I promised myself with a smirk, hopefully it would be enough take his mind of Jacob and Renesme.

My thoughts returned to his cryptic hint about 'his missing years'. What did he mean by that? Then I remembered him mentioning how he had rebelled against Carlisle and vampiric vegetarianism, the memory distant and fuzzy as all my human memories were. I needed to find Carlisle, he would know what was going on.

I got up and stretched gracefully, the stretch not necessary but a force of human habit I still hadn't lost, much like breathing. My clothes were crumpled and I wanted to change into something fresh, but I didn't want to disturb my husband. I slowly walked across the room, trying to hear something, anything to give me an indication of his mood. But I couldn't even hear him breathing. I gave up and left our cottage, shutting the door quietly behind me. Moonlight bleached my already pale skin paper white. Dew on the grass reflected what little light there was. The main house loomed ghostly in the darkness, reminding me of a haunted house in movies. A few lights were on upstairs and the red glow of embers, undetectable to human eyes, gently smouldered from the living room window.

As I continued up the path, faint strains of music floated towards me, carried by an errant breeze. I followed it to the house, curious as to where it was coming from. It was coming from the basement, wher the Cullens kept all their technology. As I slowly walked down the stairs, the music, now accompanied by a frantic tapping noice, got louder. I walked in to find Alice and Jasper having an epic battle on Guitar Hero. As I came in, they paused momentarily, slightly guilty looks on their faces before continuing easily on expert. I sort of wondered what the appeal was, with vampiric senses, even expert levels on games were easy.

'Do you know where Carlisle is?' I asked once there song had finnished.

Alice shot Jasper a look before answering me. 'I think he's on call tonight, he should be back by lunch, latest.' She told me. 'Why?'

'Edward told me to talk to him, ask him about his 'missing years'?' It was more of a question than a statement, 'Do you know anything about them?'

Alice and Jasper shared another look and remained silent.

I decided to try and explain the situation a little better, to get them to share. 'He and Jacob had a fight, he left for hours and when he came back he pretty much just told me to talk to Carlisle 'cause he didn't want to tell me.'

Alice smiled weakly after shooting Jasper yet another look, 'I'm sure it's nothing major, porbably just something about how he's struggling to remain a vegeterian with the added stress of Jacob.'

'But, he seemed really really angr...'

'Why don't you play Guitar Hero with us until Carlisle gets back? It'd also give Edward some time to cool off' Alice interupped me, her perfect features became a dazzling smile.

Jasper opened his mouth to say something.

'Go get a mike for Bella.' Alice cut in, her musical voice hitting sharp notes, before he could say anything.

'I can't sing though.' I protested.

'Fine, you can play the guitar or drums, and I'll sing.' Alice replied sweetly.

'I'll play the guitar.' I took the guitar from her and adjusted the strap.

Even though we were playing cooperatively, Alice and Jasper still really got into the game, comparing percetange of notes hit, streaks and of course pay, insults flying left right and centre. Alice had to sing hers, her pitch perfect voice ringing in my ears, but that just made it funnier. It was nice to relax after the stress of Jacob and Edward. Soon I was as competetive as Alice and Jasper.

'You basta...' I was in the process of squealing at Jasper when I heard footsteps behind me. Now I knew why Jasper and Alice had looked so guilty when they saw me.

'Can I play mum?' Renesme looked folorn, her brown eyes still slightly blood shot.

'Are you alright?' I asked, my guilt being replaced by concern.

'I'll be fine,' She replied sounding thorougly depressed. 'Plath has nothing on me though.'

'Plath?' I queried.

'A poet, she commited suicide.'

'Play with us, it'll cheer you up.' Alice said with a smile.

'What time is it darling?' I asked her.

'Almost midday.' She replied.

'I'd better go, I need to speak to your grandpa.' I told her handing her the guitar. 'Have fun, sweet heart.' I gaver her a kiss before going upstairs to look for Carlisle.

I quickly found him, talking to Esme, concern clouding their perfect features about his day. Apparently the tycoon was back, Carlisle was thinking about giving the hospital an anonymous donation to keep it out of the tycoons hands.

When he finnished talking, I gently put my hand on his arm to attract his attention, his strong bicep, not as defined as Edward or Emmet, but still inhumanly strong, twitch gently under my hand.

'Carlisle I need to talk to you.'

He turned to me and smiled gently. 'About anything in particular?' A hint of gentle mockery coloured the tone.

'Edward's 'missing years'. For a moment his smile froze and he glanced quickly at Esme, a motion to fast for a human to follow, almost to fast for a vampire to follow, but I just managed to catch it.

'Why don't you come with me? We can talk in my study' He wrapped an arm gently around my waist, his muscles slightly tense. I resisted slightly and he suddenly tightened his muscles, forcing me with him.

Once in his study, he shut the door firmly behind us. 'Sit down, please.' His voice was calm, his face serene.

I stared at him blankly.

'Well, if you don't want to.' His voice trailed off as he then sat down on a brown leather wingback armchair behind the desk opposite me. Avoiding his eyes I looked around the room, there was an ecclectic mix of objects, this room a contrast to the modernity of the rest of the house. What appeard to be a gold footbath was filled with scrolls of ancient looking parchement and a couple of pieces of papyrus. The latest computer sat on a beautiful mahogany desk that must have been at least a century old. The chair opposite the desk was covered in blue and white striped silk. I didn't think that either Alice or Esme were allowed in here, they would have longed to change everything.

Finally I sat.

Carlisle leant forward interlinking his fingers, his elbows on the table and rested his chin lightly on his fingers.

'You know Edward had a period of...' Carlisle paused searching for the right word. 'rebellion.' It was a statement rather than a question.

'Yeah, he wasn't a vegetarian.'

'Exactly.' Carlisle beamed as if I were a slow student who had got something right. 'And you know something of vampire hunting stratagies in urban areas like cities?'

'Um,' This was starting to feel more like a lesson. 'vampires use their looks to attract prey.'

'Well done. And a vampire bite, unfortunately, you never had a chance to experience it in such a way as circumstances got in the way, can be,' Again a pause. 'intimate. But also an act of control and possesion.'

This was starting to feel like a sex ed lesson, a slight blush coloured my snowy cheeks.

'Well Edward, while he was away from the fold, drank almost exclusively the blood of men.'

Suddenly something clicked. 'So the blood of men tastes better?' I asked.

Carlisle paused before sighing and agreeing with me. 'Edward should have cooled off by now.' I didn't question how he knew that Edward had been in such a state before. 'Why don't you return to him.' Relieved that it had all been so trivial, I could forgive him for drinking human blood, I had already known it and wasn't that part of being love, forgiveness? I happily smiled at Carlisle and hurried back to my beloved, to enjoy an afternoon together on our new bed before he saw Jacob.

Perfect.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if so, please review and provide some feedback. All is welcome and gratefully recieved.


	18. 18: Edward

Here is the latest installment.

Disclaimer: Despite my best efforts, the 'Twilight' franchise doesn't belong to me any more than it did in the last chapter. Therefore, Stephanie Meyer still has the rights; I just mess with the characters for fun.

* * *

I watched Bella leave, her curiosity to know the answer to the 'missing years' mystery obvious, like the need to know everything about me, the need to have no barriers for privacy's sake. If she had been the one who could read minds... Well, it was better not to dwell on the kind of life we would be leading now. I thought about following after her to wait in the forest where Jacob would turn up sooner or later, but I decided against it, taking to pacing across the room instead. I listened to the soft noise that my feet made as they trod on the wooden floor, no different from a human's.

But I hadn't been human for so long.

If I had been a human, I would be dead. Dead and buried. But thanks to Carlisle, I was more or less alive, so close and yet so far from things like Jacob. Did he notice that when he entered a room in the main house he was almost always the only one breathing? The only body producing warmth apart from Renesme? Every time he had visited, he had represented all the things the vampires had lost.

I ceased my pacing, changed into a grey cashmere turtleneck and dark blue jeans, both of which hugged my muscles snugly, and left the bedroom. I remembered hearing Renesme leave before Bella had, which left me alone in the cottage. Without them it was almost peaceful, but I could see their faces wherever I looked, their possessions, their essence in every corner, and knew that I could never find true peace in the cottage. I wrote a quick note, folded it up and wrote RENESME on the front. And then I left, walking slowly back to where I had seen Jacob stand yesterday, occupying the space he had occupied, seeing the subtle indents his feet had left in the earth by standing there for so long. But if he saw me, he would no doubt leave... Reluctantly, I moved out of his watching spot, climbling elegantly up the tree. Soon enough, there he was. His muscles were barely contained by the t-shirt he was wearing, and his skin looked so warm and soft, his lips much more inviting than Bella's stone-cold lips.

I leapt down from the branch, landing in front of him. He jumped back, stumbling several steps before settling, his hand resting over his heart as if to calm it. "I get it, I get it," he said. "I'll leave."

"No, I..." I _what_ exactly? It had stopped him, but I didn't know what to say next.

"You what, Edward? Oh, forget it, I know you don't want me around. I thought that you might have gotten over our rivalry, you know. You really helped me out getting Renesme that necklace, and even if it was a strain for you, you managed it! But you're even younger than you look. Not even able to share--" I punched him, controlled anger on my face. He was a werewolf, but still fragile; if I had really punched him, I might have broken some bones. But he still went flying, straight into the tree I had been perched in, shaking leaves loose from its branches. And then he flew back at me, the two of us grappling, fists and feet, knees and elbows all mixed up in the fray. And then Jacob shifted, his claws trying to scratch at my face, ruin my clothes. I became aware that we were moving closer and closer to the small lake, but I was too absorbed in the fight, his fangs and fur and breath.

I managed to push him back, noticing vaguely that my back was to the lake. He looked like he was ready to leave, lick his wounds and find another way to watch Renesme. I relaxed my guard.

And then he pounced, sending me flying straight into the deepest part of the lake. He stood on the shore, but when he realised that I wasn't swimming out of the lake to beat the crap out of him, he shifted, his human face slightly bruised and bloody, but the look of tentative concern still there.

"Edward...?"

I flailed in the water, my vampire strength only good for keeping me up above the surface. I hated water, hated any body of water that wasn't found in a cup or in a puddle. When I had been alive, learning how to swim was barely done, and I hadn't been one of the lucky ones that had learned. And then when I had become a vampire, it had never quite happened, the swimming pool not the place I wanted to be, with vapid girls fawning over my torso. I wouldn't die from it, but if I sunk I would stay underwater until I walked out. The murky depths, oppressive and absolute...

An arm slid across my back, grasping me tight. I looked up.

Jacob.

Slack in his arms, I let him tow me like a corpse to the shore.

"I didn't know you couldn't swim, Edward," he said. I coughed once or twice, clearing out the stray water droplets that had managed to go down my windpipe. We sat in silence for a few moments. He took off his t-shirt and squeezed it. I glanced down at my own turtleneck. Slashed and soaked, another top ruined. I removed it, throwing it to one side.

"Listen, Edward..." I looked up at him. "I didn't mean to, well... What I mean to say is..."

I watched a stray drop snake its way down his perfect torso, glimmering in the faint light. I reached out a finger, brushed it away.

"I love you."

He laughed nervously. "Is that a joke? You know I love Renesme. And you've got Bella."

"It's not a joke!" I replied forcefully. "I can't stop thinking about you. Bella's like a disease without a cure, I can't get rid of her. But--"

"Okay, it's really not funny anymore," he said, though his look showed that he knew as well as I did that it wasn't a joke.

"Why won't you understand?" I asked him desperately, leaning up to claim his lips. He pushed me away, wiping his mouth. "I need you, Jacob."

He had already stood up, a disgusted look on his perfect face. "No, you don't need me, Edward. You want me. You want everything that isn't yours, you need to keep it under lock and key so it doesn't get away from you, and when it finally admits it's yours, when you've completely dominated it, you want something else. You're _married_, Edward. Married! You have a beautiful home, a beautiful daughter, a wife that loves you--"

"Don't you _ever_ say that Bella loves me. The only thing that she loves is her perfect little world, where everything's perfect, perfect, perfect! She doesn't love me, she loves the idea of me, her perfect husband, who dotes on her and keeps her close for eternity. But you--"

"But I nothing. I'm going to see Renesme now. Goodbye, Edward."

"Wait!" He turned around one last time, and that look told me everything.

It was over.

I don't know how long I sat there, watching the water, gently caressing the t-shirt Jacob had left behind in his hurry to escape from me. He knew I wasn't as perfect as I looked, that I had flaws like any other person, that I needed that connection with someone who understood that, who didn't cover it up and pretend it didn't exist like Bella. In a daze, I stood up, still clutching the t-shirt like a prize, trudging back to the house. I passed the cottage, where I could see Renesme and Jacob snuggling together on the sofa. In a rage, I kicked over one of Esme's flower pots, stamping on the rainbow of petals, stamping on all the flowers, kicking and crushing until the only thing that was left was a mess of dirt and plant fragments. An entire flowerbed gone, but it would give Esme something else to do besides maintaining her botanical perfection. But now, rage spent, I felt empty. I had fought my daughter for Jacob and lost. In this perfect farce, it looked like I had so much, but in reality I had nothing.

Not even my own freedom.

"I'm back," I said, walking through the door to the main house.

* * *

So ends another chapter. Reviews, positive, negative, or somewhere in the middle, are, as always, welcome. And for the people who think that we've been misleading in our Bella & Edward pairing in the summary, rest assured, they will end up together in the end.


	19. 19: Bella

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I still do not own the 'Twilight' books, they are the property of The Great SMeyer. I'm just borrowing them for my own evil ends.

* * *

I returned home to find a soggy, shirtless Edward lying on the bed, glaring at the wall, his topaz eyes sitting like gemstones in his glorious sockets, cold and stony. Sunlight hit his bare chest, the radiance of his skin, like fresh powder snow, almost blinding as I entered the room. Droplets of ice solidified on his cold, marble white skin, more perfect than the finest Italian marble used to craft Michelangelo's David, except his body was more perfect than that of David. He truly was an ice prince. Lying immovable as a mountain, concealing gemstones and a heart of gold beneath his wintery exterior, he was far more regal than the Swiss Alps, the American Rockies, only the Himalayas of Tibet could compare.

I glided across the room, making no sound, barely leaving a ripple, like a swan on a still lake. I knelt by the bed so I could stare deep into his amber eyes, his hair fell slightly over them, strands, usually the glorious mahogany of freshly polished wood, stained by the water almost black like the beams of those quaint Tudor houses I'd seen on a documentry about England.

'What happened?' I asked, concerned with his appearance, forgetting all Carlisle had said.

He sighed, his breath brushing my face and causing my hair to tickle my cheeks gently. Slowly he closed his eyes and remained like that for a second before opening them.

'You talked to Carlisle.' It wasn't a question

'Yes.' I replied.

'Then you know about what happened?' This was a question, not a statement of fact.

'Yes,' I repeated.

His face slackened slightly with relief.

'I talked to Jacob...'

'Oh good,' I interrupted, beaming.

'I told him I loved him.'

I paused, what he said took a moment to sink in before it clicked. 'I'm so glad you worked it out. I knew a mutual love of Renesme would allow you two to bond.' I squealed.

He looked shocked for a second before muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'Idiot.'

I blinked.

He sighed again. 'Renesme can see Jacob,' he said quietly. I squeaked happily and kissed him on the lips. I tried deepening the kiss but before I could get too far Edward turned his head away. 'Why don't you tell our daughter she has my official approval. She's had enough suspense already.' His cool breath carresed my ear making me shiver pleasantly.

'Okay.' I breathed. 'But when I come back I'm thanking you properly.' I sealed this promise with a kiss before leaving the room.

As I left the room I thought I heard Edward mutter ,'That bastard,' followed by ,'Merde!' (was that French?) his voice breaking slightly, but it was probably my imagination, after all Edward couldn't speak French, just Spanish and English.

I floated up the path, my feet barely touching the ground. I felt so light now I knew everything was resolved. From the strains of guitar music, I guessed that Alice, Jasper and Renesme were still playing Guitar Hero, I briefly wondered where Jacob was as I slipped through the door of the main house. The well-oiled hinges of the heavy oak door barely squealed, even to my inhuman senses, as it swung shut. My soft silk dress shimmered in the light as moved through the house, making a beeline for the basement. The sound of music increased as I headed down the stairs. I had barely taken a step into the room before Renesme heard me and threw her guitar aside. She barreled into my stomach, knocking me backwards slightly, her arms were tight around my waist, head buried in my chest.

'Mother, if you and father don't let me see Jacob anymore, I'm gonna scream and scream and scream until I'm sick, like that time you wouldn't let Auntie Rosalie get me that dress I wanted!' She stared up at me. Her eyes brimmed with yet more tears, her lashes slightly stuck together by the moisture. Even with her eyes blood shot and her nose red, she was the most perfect and beautiful creature I had ever seen. I didn't have the heart to prolong her agony any further.

'Relax darling, your father and Jacob have sorted everything out.' I gently kissed her forehead.

With a gasp, she let go of me and sped off, in search of Jacob undoubtably.

Alice and Jasper had watched the scene in silence, little emotion registering on their impassive faces. Suddenly Alice caught sight of my dress. There was a wet patch where Renesme had buried her face. She let out a small cry of alarm as she realise yet another of her beautiful garments was ruined forever.

Once she saw that Renesme had definitely left she came over to me.

'Are you ok? Has everything really been sorted out?' Her questions came as a shock to me.

'Yeah, everything's fine, why?' I was curious.

'Well I had a vision, Edward looked really haggard, like Morpheus.'

'Morpheus?' I repeated.

'A really gaunt character in 'The Sandman'...' At my continuing black stare, she sighed. 'Oh never mind.'

She gave me a reassuring smile and hug.

'If you say it's all been sorted out, I'm sure it has been.' Her musical voice skimming like a flute over the tonal nuances.

Jasper smiled at me, the expression slightly odd due to his scars pulling his skin in different directions.

I left the basement and started heading back to the cottage. I opened the door to leave the main house only to shut it quickly but quietly feeling the waves of bliss pulsating from the lawn. I headed as silently and rapidly as possible to the living room trying as much as possible to remain in the shadows not wanting to disturb them, not that they would have noticed.

Jacob was holding Rensme close to him, her face upturned to recieve the blisteringly hot kiss. Their eyes were closed, his dark skin against her light skin, the perfect yin and yang. I felt envious, it was almost on a par with Edward and I on the first night of our honeymoon, the glorious night Renesme was conceived.

It took me several minutes to notice someone standing behind them, he had changed into dry clothes. A mist grey shirt, it looked as if a strong gust of wind would blow it away and some well fitting trousers. I pulled my shield away from my mind, allowing all my feelings of love, and more than a little bit of lust mixed in there to wash over him, hoping he would come here, take me upstairs to his room and take me there. These past few days we had not been together as much as we usually were and now I had relaxed and with him and his glorious body in such close proximity, I realised was feeling a little frustrated, I hoped he would feel that need and act upon it.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm afraid that the next chapter will be the last.

But regardless, if you like what you read (or if you don't) review, let me know what you think. Reviews make everything worth it.


	20. 20: Edward

Enjoy the final chapter in this fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I may have written a story in which I manipulated her characters, but Stephanie Meyer is still the rightful owner of the 'Twilight' franchise.

* * *

Bella clung to me, resting her cheek on my shoulder. Before, I might have pushed her off; now I didn't have the heart, so I tried to ignore it instead.

"Did everything work out, then?" said Carlisle, looking up from the book he was holding, 'Wicked'. From his smug expression, I could see he knew full well that everything had worked out, but not in the way I had wanted. It was Bella's cold skin that rested on mine, not Jacob's warm one, and that's how it would be. Forever.

"Yes," said Bella. "I knew that Edward would work out his issues with Jacob eventually." She kissed my cheek. Carlisle smiled, the kind of smile belonging to someone who knew far more than everyone else, and knew it, too. Not that it was difficult to know more than Bella. She was far too oblivious, or at least stubbornly oblivious. Maybe she just didn't want to see the obvious, that her perfect husband didn't love her, that her perfect life really wasn't all that perfect.

Sooner or later, she would realise.

"I'm going for a walk," I announced, gently pushing Bella away and standing up.

"Be careful," said Carlisle, still smiling. The only thing that would threaten us were other vampires, and if I couldn't sense them with my mind, it was very unlikely they were there, but I knew what he meant, to be careful of what I might see in the cottage, my real reason for walking in the first place.

"... So then I saw them kissing. Two men. It's so unnatural." Emmett's stupid voice. I wanted to punch him, but held myself in check.

"Don't be so insensitive, Emmett," said Alice, seeing me on the other side of the door. "I'm sure you're just jealous no handsome guys want to kiss you." She stuck her tongue out, and walked over to me.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Fine."

"You don't look..." She trailed off when she saw my expression, an intense amber glare telling her to drop the subject. "Well, alright then. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here." She gave my arm a small squeeze, and left me in peace. I considered once again putting Emmett out of his ignorant misery, doing the more informed world a great deal of good, watching him suffer silently, stupendously. But he was a vampire, so it would be next to impossible. And stupid. I gave up the thought again.

Alone, I walked in the twilight, back to the cottage. Through the window I could see Jacob, bending down ever so slightly, wearing no shirt. Renesme sat on the sofa, laughing at some silly joke he had told, or just the moment. He was laughing too, looking cheerful despite some embarrassment. I could see his perfectly toned muscles, his starlit nipples... I looked away. Carlisle was right, sadist though he was. I should have been careful. But he would never be mine, not after the lake, the kiss. All I had was Bella, the limpet I would never get rid of. No matter how much I would continue to grow to dislike her, I would never divorce her. I had pledged myself to her, words that couldn't be taken back. Even if Jacob had accepted me, I'm not sure I would have been able to break them, break my old-fashioned beliefs that the others still mocked me for.

Bella and I together, until death do us part.

The perfect life, frozen forever like a photograph, living our perfect life out in the place that barely changed. The insistently stupid lover and the one who would grow more and more distant as time passed, the perfect moments that wouldn't last forever, would be crushed by the passage of time and the loss of innocence. One day Bella would come to loathe me, loathe my disdain of her, loathe that we would not be separated until one of us died. Carlisle knew it. Alice knew it. The others pretended they couldn't see it. Only Renesme and Bella couldn't see it, blinded by their own love.

The perfect life would be no more.

I walked back to the house, where Bella greeted me by throwing her arms around me. Rigidly, I patted her back. She smiled. Carlisle, watching from the next room, also smiled.

To anyone else, it would have seemed a perfect life.

Absolutely perfect.

* * *

And so, we reach the end of this fanfiction.

Now that we are at the end, I would like to say that this fanfiction wasn't written by one person, but two: me, who wrote the chapters from Edward's point of view, and my co-author who wrote for Bella. We may not have always been consistent, but sharing the writing of a story with someone else has been great fun, so thanks go out to her for making this worth it.

Along the way, we decided to set each other chapter challenges, starting in chapter six and going right to the end. Including weird words, strange events to occur and plenty of other things besides, there were between three and five per chapter; if you can spot them (and better yet, if you can notice what certain ones are referencing), you will get epic bonus points and your name on a list somewhere.

Finally, for those of you who have made it this far, for anyone who's submitted a review or shown even remote interest, thank you for your support. I doubt this fanfiction would have continued to completion without you. You really have made it all worthwhile, so thank you.


End file.
